


Vamp Bait - One Shot

by Luciferismyhomeboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Lucifer, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferismyhomeboy/pseuds/Luciferismyhomeboy
Summary: The Winchesters use you as bait to catch a vampire and a certain archangel gets jealous.





	

“Alright Y/N, come on! Hurry up!” Dean roared from outside the motel bathroom. 

You sighed and looked at yourself in the mirror. You had to admit that you had done a great job with your hair. It hung in soft waves that shimmered and your skin was nicely tanned, bringing out the color of your eyes. The little black dress you had picked out for this hunt hugged your body nicely and accentuated your curves. You knew the black pumps you had brought with you would clinch the outfit nicely.

“Y/N!” Dean barked. “Let’s go! That vamp isn’t gunna gank itself!”

You rolled your eyes and put the finishing touches on your makeup. Your cat eye eyeliner was sharp enough to cut through leather and you were feeling pretty good. It was a shame that your good looks tonight would be wasted on a hunt, but oh well. That was the life of a hunter. You took a deep breath, steeled yourself, and opened the door out to Sam and Dean’s room. The boys sat there with Cas and you saw each of them inhale sharply as you walked out.

“Well?” You asked.

“Y/N, is that for me?” A low silky voice came from your right and you turned to see Lucifer standing in the corner. He was back in his old blonde haired vessel and winked at you when you caught his gaze.

“As if,” You said, rolling your eyes. “What are you doing here? Aren’t vampires a little low level for you?”

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Maybe I just came down to see my favorite human.”

“Yeah, okay, sure.” You turned back to the boys. “Are we going?”

“I’m not comfortable with this,” Dean said. “You look too good. We’re going to have to worry about more than vampires.”

Lucifer cocked his head. “What do you mean? What else would you be fighting?”

Dean squinted at him. “Dudes, Lucifer, dudes. Y/N is going to be covered in them at the bar. We’re never going to find the vamp.”

You rolled your eyes. “Guys, I’ve been to a bar before. Believe it or not, I did go to college. I can handle guys hitting on me. I do kill monsters on the regular after all.”

Sam heaved a sigh. “Alright then, you heard her. Let’s go.”

Lucifer, who had been eyeing you again after Dean had spoken, turned towards the boys. “Got room for one more?”

The bar was crowded as it was a Saturday night and you sat there alone with some kind of fruity drink in front of you instead of your normal rum and coke. The Winchesters and angels were in a booth not too far away so they could keep an eye on you. You scanned the crowd, trying to avoid the eyes of the guys who were clearly trying to catch your gaze, and tried to pick out the vampire. It didn’t take long for the first guy to come over.

“Hi there,” He said. He was kind of cute and you were surprised he didn’t try some cheesy pick up line on you, but you weren’t there for pleasure tonight. 

“Not interested.” You said, absently swirling the straw around in your drink and looking away. You looked away and happened to catch a pair of ice cold blue eyes staring in your direction. Lucifer quickly looked away but there was no mistaking that look. Jealousy. Suddenly things clicked into place. It all made sense now. Lucifer popping in and suddenly deciding to come to the bar after Dean talking about all the guys here. You had always had a crush on the archangel but you didn’t know if the feelings were reciprocated, or if they even could be reciprocated. 

The guy wandered back to his group of friends and you were alone for only five minutes before the next guy tried. He got the same response and you got the same jealous glare from a certain archangel. You wanted to flirt a bit with the next guy to see what kind of reaction you could get out of Lucifer, but you knew that now was not the time or place. There was a vampire on the loose and some other girl could die if you decided to do anything other than try to attract him. And so you sent away the third guy, and the fourth, and the fifth. You were starting to get antsy when a sixth guy approached. Immediately you knew he was what you were hunting.

“What’re you drinking?” He asked smoothly as you finished the last of your drink. 

Ew, You thought to yourself. “Raspberry Cosmo,” You replied, flashing him a seductive smile. He smiled back and ordered two drinks from the bartender, yours and a beer for himself.

“So what’s a girl like you doing in a dive bar like this?” He asked, taking a sip from his bottle.

“Home on break from college,” You said, feeling four other pairs of eyes on you. 

“Had to get away from the parents for a while.”

“Lucky me.”

“Indeed,” You purred. “So what’s your story?”

“Don’t really have one. I’m kind of a drifter.”

“You could start with your name.”

“Evan.” He smirked. “And yours?”

“Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N, can I just tell you that you have the most mesmerizing eyes?”

You gave a soft chuckle. “Why thank you Evan!”

“I could just stare into them all day long.”

“Or…all night long?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

You shrugged slightly. “Sure, what the hell? My parents really pissed me off tonight and I need a good revenge. You seem perfect.” You fixed him with a seductive look.

“Oh baby, I am perfect.” His hand landed on your thigh and you had to fight the urge to break it. “Trust me.”

You spent the next few hours with Evan, letting him rub your thigh, caress your arms, and basically put his hands wherever he wanted to, until he finally asked you if you wanted to go back to his place. You eagerly agreed, so he paid the tab and the two of you slipped out of the bar and into the side alley where you and the boys figured he was doing most of his killing. Once you were there, Evan spun you against the wall and kissed you hungrily. 

Surprisingly, you kissed him back. Your head felt woozy and your limbs were sluggish. The world was slowly starting to fade and you clung to Evan like he was a life raft. You didn’t know what was happening but you didn’t care. At that moment there was only Evan, his mouth, and his hands roaming your body. Suddenly there was a scream and Evan was gone. You sank down the wall of the alley, your eyes rolling in your head. The last thing you saw before you blacked out was a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair.

When you came to, you were back at the motel and there were people yelling. It took you a moment to recognize the voices as Dean and Lucifer.

“It was her choice!” Dean snarled. “Don’t pin this on me!”

“She does what you tell her to,” Lucifer said, his voice cold. “This is entirely your fault.”

Uh, actually I do what I want to do, you tried to say. What came out was,   
“Urrghhh!”

Immediately you felt a weight on the side of your bed and you opened your eyes to see Lucifer sitting there, his face filled with concern.

“Y/N, are you okay?” He asked, his voice husky.

“I…think so.” You said. Your mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls. “What happened?”

Lucifer looked livid. “That thing had its hands all over you and its tongue down your throat. It’s dead now.”

“Cool.” You said. “But what happened to me? Why did I black out?”

Sam cleared his throat. “Uh, we think he roofied you.”

Your eyebrows shot up and you tried to sit, but your head swam and you gave up. “Roofied?”

“Yeah.” Dean answered, scratching his head. “After all, he was the one getting your drinks.”

You grunted. “Well, I’m glad he’s dead now.”

“Are you?” Lucifer asked, his face dark.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You snapped.

“Uhhhh…we’re going to go get some food.” Sam said quickly, grabbing Dean and Cas and practically running out the door.

Lucifer stood and walked over to the window, watching them retreat.

“Well?” You pressured.

“Nothing,” he shrugged. “It just seemed like you were enjoying it so I was just wondering if you were really happy he was dead.”

“Oh, for crying out loud Lucifer, I was acting! That was the whole point of tonight! Act like a floozy, attract a vampire, kill it. Everything went exactly like how we planned it, so I don’t understand what your problem is.”

Lucifer turned. “Really? You really don’t know what my problem is?”

“No, I don’t.”

He clenched his jaw. “I had to sit in that booth and watch you flirt with him and bat your eyes and let him run his hands up your legs and I could do nothing to prevent it. That’s what my problem is.”

“So did Dean, Sam, and Cas, but I don’t see them throwing fits about it.”

“Yes, but they don’t-” He stopped short and whirled around, staring at you with a strange intensity.

“What Lucifer? They don’t what?”

“They don’t,” He struggled for a moment before continuing. “They don’t love you.”

You sat in shocked silence. You couldn’t believe he had actually just confessed it to you. You were completely speechless.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I mean, I am the Devil after all,” He babbled, his neck and cheeks starting to redden. “But you can’t just expect me to be okay with watching that display and having him touch you like that. Because I’m not. But-”

“I love you too,” You said, cutting him off.

He drew back. “What?”

“I love you too Lucifer. I have for a while now.”

He crossed the room in a heart beat and his handsome face filled your vision as his lips pressed against yours. It was everything you ever wanted. The world slid away and it was just you and him for a few special, fleeting moments. He pulled away and pressed his forehead up against yours. 

“No more using you as bait, agreed?”

“Agreed.” You kissed your angel again. “Never ever.”


End file.
